Saranghae Songsaenim
by KyuKi Yanagishita
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary. Langsung baca aja. Pair WonKyu slight KiHae. Yaoi. OOC.


_**Title: Saranghae Songsaenim.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : WonKyu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : tentuin sendiri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Baca sendiri aja ah.**_

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer : Semua member Suju milik SM Ent dan orang tuanya. Tapi ini cerita asli milikku.**_

.

.

_**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Boys love Boys, Crack pairing, typo(s) bertebaran.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun POV.

.

**UKS**

**.  
**

" Siwon songsaenimmmm, Sepertinya Kibummie selingkuh dibelakangku".

" Begitu kah. Terus kenapa?".

.

Hening…..

.

" Apa seongsanim tidak bisa menghiburku huweeeeeee".

" Untuk apa aku menghiburmu, bukankah kau tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku".

" Huweeeeeeee" air mataku semakin mengalir deras ketika mendengar penuturan dari songsaenimku. Sedih mengingat songsaenimku sendiri tidak mau menghiburku lagi.

Oh iya kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya aku? Kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan.

Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, murid kelas 2 Suju High School. Aku salah satu murid paling jenius disini dan sekaligus menjadi anak kesayangan dari semua guru. Tapi sayangnya walaupun aku jenius dalam sesuatu yang berbau pelajaran, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak jenius dalam masalah percintaan. Namjachingu Kim Kibum yang juga murid terpandai disini, diam-diam telah memadu kasih dengan adik kelasku. Padahalkan dia adalah kekasih pertamaku. Aku yang selalu melihat dirinya dari kejahuan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Kibum. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kekasihnya yang baik, selalu berada disisinya setiap kali dia membutuhkan bantuan, semua sudah aku lakukan untuknya tetapi mengapa dirinya selalu menyakiti perasaanku.

Dan Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar Kibum berselingkuh dibelakangku. Sudah puluhan kali. Entahlah aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Mungkin dulu aku akan menangis seharian, mengasihani diriku yang bodoh ini. Tapi itu dulu, karna ketika sosok namja berbadan atletis itu datang menghampiriku sambil membawa kelembutan dan kehangatan untukku. Maka perlahan perasaan sakit itu pun memudar.

Hey bagaimana aku bisa menyia – nyiakan seseorang yang dengan tulus memberikan semua perhatian dan kasih sayangnya padaku.

" Songsaenim apakah aku terlalu bodoh" kulirik songsaenim yang sekarang ini menatapku dengan sendu. Perlahan seongsanim berjalan kearahku, ia meletakkan jemari besarnya diatas kepalaku dan kemudian mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan songsaenim. Binginilah cara songsaenim menghiburku.

Songsaenim ataw bisa dipangil Siwon songsaenim adalah guru kesehatan disekolahku. Memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan murah senyum sehingga tidak heran semua orang banyak yang menyukainya, belum lagi badannya yang tegap dan berotot –yang selalu tersembunyi dalam jasnya- mampu membuatnya menjadi incaran para murid maupun guru-guru.

Sejak awal bertemu dengan beliau entah kenapa membuat diriku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Walaupun perlakuan Siwon songsaenim terkesan aneh tapi sebenarnya beliau sangat baik. Siwon songsaenim memang tidak bisa menunjukan rasa sayangnya, tapi dia selalu berkata jujur bahkan hal yang tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan temanku aku bisa membicarakan dengannya. Salah satunya masalahku dengan Kibum.

" Mau makan coklat?" tanya Siwon songsaenim.

" Tidak perlu seongsanim, sepertinya aku mau pulang saja" kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari Siwon songsaenim, walaupun begitu aku tidak boleh terlalu merepotkan dia. Namun sebelum diriku mencapai pintu, sebuah tangan besar menarik tanganku sehingga membuat tubuhku terlempar kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Seketika aroma masculinenya dan mintku bercampur menjadi satu sehingga menghasilkan aroma wewangian yan memabukkan dihidungku.

" Kau mau pulang dan menangis seorang diri hemmm" Siwon songsaenim kembali mengelus-elus rambutku. Kedua lengannya merengkuhku lebih erat seolah-olah tidak mengizinkanku pergi sesenti pun.

Setelah cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini, posisi Siwon songsaenim memelukku. Akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya-yang anehnya justru membuatku merasa kehilangan-. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Siwon songsaenim mendorongku kebelakang sehingga membuat badanku terbentur dengan kerasnya ke pintu dan beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menempel dibibirku. Aku tahu itu apa, itu adalah bibir Siwon songsaenim.

Siwon songsaenim melumat bibirku dengan sangat lembut, tanpa nafsu dan gairah sama sekali. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dariku, Siwon songsaenim berlanjut menggigit kecil-kecil bibirku, mulai dari bibir bagian bawah hingga bibir bagian atas. Dan tanpa meminta izin dariku lidahnya yang aktif mulai menerobos masuk dalam mulutku. Lidahnya yang hangat dan basah menelusuri seluruh bagian atas langi-langit mulutku kemudian mengabsen habis sederet gigiku yang berada didalam mulutku. Setelah puas melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, barulah lidah Siwon songsaenim mengajak lidahku bermain bersama lidahnya dan kami pun bertukar saliva.

Desahan dan decakan saling bersautan dari bibir kami masing-masing. Lidah Siwon songsaenim benar-benar ahli dalam hal cium-mencium seperti ini. Setiap hisapan, sentuhan mampu membuatku merasakan suatu kenikmatan yang tak bisa dilukiskan melalui kata-kata. Aku tahu ini salah, sisi dalam diriku menolak ciuman ini karena Siwon songsaenim adalah guruku namun disisi lain aku sangat menginginkan ini semua bahkan aku ingin merasakan tangan besarnya yang lembut nan hangat mengelus sesuatu milikku yang masih tersembunyi dibalik celanaku.

Entah sejak kapan kami berciuman yang jelas sekarang ini aku sudah melaui kehabisan nafas. Dengan sekuat tenang aku mencoba mendorong keluar lidahnya dari mulutku namun bukannya keluar, Siwon songsaenim semakin bersemangat membelitkan lidahnya dan menghisap habis air liurku. Sehingga mau tak mau aku kembali terlena dalam ciuman ganasnya.

" Hemmmmm" desahanku kembali keluar dari bibirku bersamaan dengan merosotnya tubuhku kebawah. Beruntung Siwon songsaenim dengan sigap menangkapku sehingga tubuhku tidak bersentuhan dengan lantai.

" Nha… nhafhashhhhh" ucapku tersenggal-sengal sambil mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Siwon songsaenim menarikku berdiri dan menuntunku berjalan kearah ranjang yang memang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Mata hitamnya tidak pernah lepas memandangi bibirku dan jari telunjuknya yang tak henti-hentinya membelai bibirku.

" Cho Kyuhyun, mau kah kau menjadi selingkuhanku?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

' Hwaaaattttttttt'

.

BRAKKK…

.

Entah ini hanya mimpi atau kenyataan. Yang jelas sekarang ini tubuhku terbaring lemah tak berdaya di kasur UKS. Kepalaku tiba – tiba merasakan pusing. Selingkuh yang benar saja?

" Kau Anemia ya? Apa sudah makan?" tanya Siwon songsaenim.

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Siwon songsaenim. Anemia? Yang benar saja.

" Jelas bukan lah. Ini semua gara – gara songsaenim. Selingkuh? Yang benar saja" ucapku sarkis.

Hal berikutnya yang membuatku semakin tak percaya adalah tatapan Siwon songsaenim . kedua iris onxy menatapku dengan sendu dan sirat akan kekecawaan. Namun detik berikutnya tatapan itu menghilang dan bergantian dengan sorot yang lembut.

Dengan perlahan, jemari tangan Siwon songsaenim membelai lagi rambutku. Begitu halus dan hangat. Sesaat aku terbuai dengan sentuhannya hingga kedua mataku pun ikut terpejam.

" Songsaenim"panggilku tiba – tiba.

" Hemmm" Siwon songsaenim mengecup keningku sekilas dan kemudian kembali membelai rambutku.

" Apa Songsaenim hanya ingin aku menjadi selingkuhanmu?".

.

Hening….

.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Siwon songsaenim. Yang ada hanya deruh nafasnya dan suara detak jarum jam. Aku menerka – nerka, apa kiranya yang dipikirkan oleh Siwon songsaenim? Apakah sekarang ia mnenyesali perkataannya barusan?

" Cho Kyuhyun" bisik Siwon songsaenim. " Jika aku mengatakan kau mau menjadi kekasihku, apakah kau bersedia hem" lanjutnya.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap matanya. Jujur aku sangat menyukai tatapan Siwon songsaenim padaku. Begitu lembut dan hangat.

Senyumku keluar dengan sendirinya ketika Siwon songsaenim kembali mengecup keningku. Heran deh, mengapa Siwon songsaenim begitu menyukai keningku? Apakah bibirku ini tidak semanis keningku heh?

" Kenapa tidak?"

" M-mwo?"

Kaget… hanya ekspersi itu yang ditunjukkan Siwon songsaenim.

" Yak songsaenim sejak kapan kau menjadi tuli seperti ini heh?" Siwon songsaenim mengkerutkan bulu alisnya. Namun detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Cukup lebar, karna aku bisa mendengar suara bunyi 'Cling' ketika Siwon songsaenim menunjukkan senyumnya padaku.

" Kau serius baby Kyu hem?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Siwon songsaenim. Kulihat Siwon songsaenim semaki tersenyum lebar. Kembali ia menciumku, namun kali ini bukan kening, melainkan bibirnya.

Bibir kami saling bertauatan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk merubah kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar yang menuntut. Lidahnya yang memang sudah aktif menjelajahi gua hangat milikku. Menggelitik langit – langit mulutku dan mengabsen sederat gigiku yang berada didalam sana.

" Eunggg~" desahan pertamaku lolos dari mulutku ketika Siwon songsaenim menyesap habis air liurku. Tanganku kian erat mencengkram rambut Siwon songsaenim, menekan tengkuknya agar ia lebih dalam mengobrak – abrik mulutku.

" Ahhhh" lenguhku saat tubuh Siwon songsaenim menindihku. Tangan nakalnya bergeraya masuk kedalam celanaku. Membelai dan meremas rakus pantatku. Ya tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan tangan besarnya.

" Saranghae Siwon songsaenim. Jeongmal sarangheyo" ucapku disela – sela lumatan kami berdua.

.

Kyuhyun END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

.

" Hae-yah".

" Hem".

" Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini saja".

" Waeyo Kibum-hyung?".

" Karna aku tidak nyakin bisa bertahan untuk tidak menyerangmu" jelas namja tampan berkulit seputih salju kepada namja tampan satunya.

" Ah hyung, tapi ini lagi seru" ucap namja tampan itu.

Dengan kesal. Namja berkulit seputih salju itu segera menarik tangan namja tampan itu menjauh dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat sepasang kekasih sedang memadu kasih.

" Kau masih kecil Hae-yah" ucap singkatnya.

_" **Ahhhh… Yessssss Fasssterrr… Ah Won.. ukhhhh nieeeee~…" **_

Sesaat namja yang memiliki nama Kibum berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap namja disebelahnya –yang sekarang ini balas menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. Akhhh… sepertinya ia harus segera pergi dari tenpat terkutuk itu. Sebelum dirinya benar – benar menyerang namja polos yang sedang ditariknya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

FF ini pernah wulan publik di WP.

Baiklah yg udah bca jangan lupa RCL ya.


End file.
